


Alive

by rryiyu



Category: True Detective
Genre: Everything will be fine, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rryiyu/pseuds/rryiyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“一切都会变好的，Marty。”拙劣的谎言。<br/>“……我知道，睡吧，Rust。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

Marty翻了个身，看见Rust正大睁着眼睛，盯着什么都没有的屋子墙壁发呆。好吧上面有个十字架，一个虚无主义者的十字架，真他妈狗屁的讽刺。  
关于他们怎么就在他和Maggie因为某个该死的婊子闹翻，然后被扫地出门以后住在一起然后搞上的，Marty还是没能下个结论。不过管他呢，反正他不总是那个用来衬托出边上某个被他干屁股的家伙的聪明的那个倒霉鬼嘛。  
他舔舔嘴唇，从边上拿了瓶酒，打开盖子喝了一大口。  
Rust目光放空得有些吓人，他的眼睛除了偶尔的眨眼根本没离开过那个操蛋的十字架，不过Marty觉得就算把那玩意换成一个恶魔网估计Rust照样能盯个半天。  
床单皱巴巴地在他们身下，上面是干涸的精液和汗水，或许还有血，不过对于他们来讲都不算什么。  
他们救了那两个孩子，虽然另一个没来得及，Marty第一次杀了人，“砰”的一声爆了那神经病的头，干脆利落得吓人。  
然后他就在Rust的屋子里操了对方，用的后背位，像两头野兽在做爱。  
还是那句话，鬼知道他们怎么滚上去的。  
或许是算某种相互慰藉，某种“活着”的确认，或者干脆一点就是兴奋。  
他们的唇齿带着酒和血的气息靠在一起，不是亲吻，而是啃咬，想把对方吞吃入腹的疯狂，好像明天就是世界末日他们别无选择只能做爱，绝望且狂喜。  
Rust的肌肉在他手下颤抖，Marty收紧了握住对方肩膀的手指，或许会留下印子但是他们都不在意。Rust叼着烟，用那只没有被禁锢的手取出来，Marty就着他的手吸了一口，接着Rust摁灭了烟，动作自然流畅。  
Rust有一个很适合被操的屁股，Marty的眼神在他光裸结实的肩背，细窄精壮的腰身，还有那两瓣形状完美紧俏的屁股上面色情地流连，看着Rust似有所感一般的细微颤抖，一滴汗蜿蜒沿着脊柱处的凹陷淌下脊背，他低头从下面舔上去，接着咬住Rust的肩膀。与此同时，他把手指捅进了Rust的肛门。  
Rust发出一声不知是什么意思的低沉呻吟，手指抓住了床单。  
进到Rust身体里的时候，Marty已经硬得发痛，Rust的身体里面又热又紧，比他操过的任何一个女人都要爽，难怪有人喜欢干别人后庭，Marty一边懒洋洋地挺动身子一边这样想着。  
Rust喘息着呻吟着，脸上的表情像他妈的吸了毒一样，冷静淡漠但是已经充满迷乱了。这让Marty更加兴奋，谁叫他就是那么喜欢搞驯服烈马这一套。他卖力地进进出出做着活塞运动，一边还无师自通地伸手套弄Rust腿间的勃起。Rust扭动着身子配合他的动作，手几乎撑不住，上半身半贴着床单，Marty捞着他的腰不停干他，硕大的阴茎在他屁股里抽插操弄，龟头时不时擦过他的前列腺，让他的阴茎不断流出黏糊糊的前列腺液。  
高潮的时候，Rust仍旧只是表现得有些冷淡，除了那失控的呻吟，Marty在自己射之前拔了出来，虽然他挺希望能射进Rust的里面，但是他没这么做。他给自己草草撸了几下就射了出来，射在了Rust的背上。  
Rust翻个身，完全不在意身上床上的液体就这么睡了，Marty很想提醒他去洗个澡不过还是作罢，躺在Rust边上，他突然想起了Maggie，那些温存又狂野的美好气息，Rust突然转头，眼睛在黑暗中熠熠闪光，Marty和他对视。  
“一切都会变好的，Marty。”拙劣的谎言。  
“……我知道，睡吧，Rust。”


End file.
